This invention relates to a keeper made of metallic wire for securely attaching load carrying equipment or the like to service belts made of webbing or other flexible material.
The Army has from time to time employed various types of devices for supporting load carrying equipment on a soldier's person. Examples of such devices include the pistol belt clips disclosed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,789,742 of J. V. DeSalvo and 2,869,198 of M. L. Clevett, Jr. Such belt clips have certain disadvantages, among which are relatively high costs and considerable weight added to the loads which must be carried by soldiers. Also, it has been found by experience in the field that bayonet type clips, such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,198, may be rather easily unlocked under certain field operation conditions with resulting losses of critically needed equipment or supplies, such as food, water, or ammunition being carried on a soldier's person.
An object of the invention is to provide a keeper device for load carrying equipment which is light in weight, yet sufficiently strong to support any normal load carrying equipment which may be designed to be attached to a service belt, and which is capable of easy locking and unlocking by deliberate action, but virtually incapable of accidental unlocking.
Another object of the invention is a keeper for load carrying equipment which is made entirely of metallic wire and is relatively inexpensive.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.